deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Combo Weapons (Dead Rising 2)
| | | }} Combo weapons are weapons that are made from a combination of two weapons created in maintenance rooms in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2: Case West, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Combo weapons have greater durability than regular weapons and earn the player prestige points when used to defeat enemies. The player can discover how to make combo weapons through the use of combo cards, special construction recipes that tell the player how to make certain combo weapons. These cards can be obtained as rewards for leveling up, by rescuing survivors, defeating psychopaths, examining various posters around Fortune City, and by performing certain special actions. Some combo weapons can also be purchased from pawnshops and from other survivors. Combo weapons can also be created by trial and error. When a combo weapon is created without first identifying a combo card, a scratch card is obtained instead. This will record how the weapon is made; however, a combo weapon created without a combo card cannot perform its heavy attack and earns fewer PP from killing zombies. In Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Frank West returns to the action and he also gains the ability to make combo weapons. Frank even gains a few of his own unique combo cards which only he can master to full effect. Dead Rising 2 #Air Horn - Created by combining a Pylon with any color of Spray Paint. #Auger - Created by combining a Pitchfork with a Drill Motor. #Beer Hat - Created by combining a Construction Hat with a Beer. #Blambow - Created by combining a Bow and Arrow with a Dynamite. #Blazing Aces - Created by combining a Tennis Racquet with a Tiki Torch. #Blitzkrieg - Created by combining an Electric Chair with an LMG or a Merc Assault Rifle. #Boomstick - Created by combining a Pitchfork with a Shotgun. #Burning Skull - Created by combining a Bull Skull with Motor Oil. #Defiler - Created by combining a Sledge Hammer with a Fire Axe. #Drill Bucket - Created by combining a Bucket with a Power Drill. #Driller - Created by combining a Power Drill with a Spear. #Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat with a Dynamite. #Electric Chair - Created by combining a Battery with a Wheelchair. #Electric Rake - Created by combining a Leaf Rake with a Battery. #Exsanguinator - Created by combining a Vacuum Cleaner with a Saw Blade. #Fire Spitter - Created by combining a Toy Spitball Gun with a Tiki Torch. #Flamethrower - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Gasoline Canister. #Flaming Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with Motor Oil. #Fountain Lizard - Created by combining a Lizard Mask with a Fountain Firework. #Freedom Bear - Created by combining a Robot Bear with an LMG. #Freezer Bomb - Created by combining a Fire Extinguisher with a Dynamite. #Gem Blower - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with Gems. #Hacker - Created by combining a Flashlight with a Computer Case. #Hail Mary - Created by combining a Football with a Grenade. #Handy Chipper - Created by combining a Lawn Mower with a Wheelchair. #Heliblade - Created by combining a Toy Helicopter with a Machete. #Holy Arms - Created by combining a Training Sword with a Box of Nails. #Infernal Arms - Created by combining a Training Sword with Motor Oil. #I.E.D. - Created by combining a Propane Tank with a Box of Nails. #Knife Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Bowie Knife. #Laser Sword - Created by combining a Flashlight with Gems. #Molotov - Created by combining a Whiskey with a Newspaper. #Paddlesaw - Created by combining a Paddle with a Chainsaw. #Parablower - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with a Parasol. #Plate Launcher - Created by combining Plates with a Cement Saw. #Pole Weapon - Created by combining a Push Broom with a Machete. #Porta Mower - Created by combining a Lawn Mower with a 2" x 4". #Power Guitar - Created by combining an Electric Guitar with an Amplifier. #Ripper - Created by combining a Cement Saw with a Saw Blade. #Roaring Thunder - Created by combining a Goblin Mask with a Battery. #Rocket Launcher - Created by combining a Lead Pipe with Rocket Fireworks. #Snowball Cannon - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Fire Extinguisher. #Spear Launcher - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with a Spear. #Spiked Bat - Created by combining a Baseball Bat with a Box of Nails. #Sticky Bomb - Created by combining a Lawn Dart with a Dynamite. #Super B.F.G. - Created by combining a Blast Frequency Gun with an Amplifier. #Super Slicer - Created by combining a Servbot Mask with a Lawn Mower. #Tenderizers - Created by combining MMA Gloves with a Box of Nails. #Tesla Ball - Created by combining a Bingo Ball Cage with a Battery. #Wingman - Created by combining a Queen with a Nectar. Case Zero Case Zero includes the Air Horn, Beer Hat, Boomstick, Drill Bucket, Electric Rake, I.E.D., Molotov, Paddlesaw, and Spiked Bat. There are no combo weapons that are unique to Case Zero. Case West *51. Impact Blaster - Created by combining a Blast Frequency Gun with a Impact Hammer. *52. Laser Gun - Created by combining a Laser Sword with a Lightning Gun. *53. Lightning Gun - Created by combining a Blast Frequency Gun with an Electric Prod. *54. Reaper - Created by combining a Sickle with a Katana. *55. Shocker - Created by combining a Defibrillator with a Medical Tray. *56. Sterilizer - Created by combining a Syringe Gun with Chemicals. *57. Zap N' Shine - Created by combining a Floor Buffer with an Electric Prod. Off the Record *All Dead Rising 2 combo weapons *All Dead Rising 2: Case West combo weapons, with the exception of the Impact Blaster and the Sterilizer *58. Bouncing Beauty - Created by combining a Propane Tank with Rocket Fireworks. *59. Cryo Pod - Created by combining a Fire Extinguisher with an Escape Pod. *60. Decapitator - Created by combining a Boomerang with a Chef Knife. *61. Electric Crusher - Created by combining a Sledge Hammer with a Battery. *62. Laser Eyes - Created by combining an Alien Head with Gems. *63. Molten Cannon - Created by combining Motor Oil with a Tennis Ball Launcher. *64. Pegasus - Created by combining a Stick Pony with Rocket Fireworks. *65. Saw Launcher - Created by combining a Saw Blade with a Tennis Ball Launcher. *66. Super Massager - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with a Massager. *67. Weed Tendonizer - Created by combining a Grass Trimmer with a Chef Knife. Primary and alternate PP values Combo bikes Combo bikes are vehicles that are made by combining a dirtbike with another weapon. These bikes can't be created unless the player completes the mission Meet the Contestants and unlocks the combo bay. Combo bikes do not require combo cards to earn full PP. They can only be made in Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record. *Slicecycle - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Chainsaw. *Bazooka Bike - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Rocket Launcher. *Machine Gun Bike - Created by combining a Dirtbike with an LMG. *Rabbit Bike - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Giant Stuffed Rabbit. *Wheelchair Bike - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Wheelchair. *Great American - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a USA Spray Paint. *Green Machine - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Green Spray Paint. *Red Rocket - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Red Spray Paint. *Blue Thunder - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Blue Spray Paint. *Purple Punisher - Created by combining a Dirtbike with a Purple Spray Paint. Notes *None of the survivors will take any combo weapons from Chuck (aside from Frank in Case West). *If you are holding one ingredient for a combo weapon in hands and have the second ingredient in inventory or in the immediate vicinity, blinking halos would appear around their wrench symbols. Although, this only happens when you already have the Combo Card for the resulting weapon, which quite limits the usefulness of this feature. Trivia *Only two items are required to make a combo weapon, but sometimes the end result looks as it was made of more. For example, to make a Paddlesaw, a paddle and a chainsaw are used, but the finished weapon shows two chainsaws attached to the paddle. *Interestingly, while Chuck's animation when making a combo weapon shows him confident and quick with his hands in Dead Rising 2, Frank's animation in Off the Record shows him doubtful, slow, and clumsy (hurting his hand in the process). This may refer to the fact that Chuck is the one with actual handyman skills, or how Off the Record is non-canon. *The Bazooka Bike is the only combo bike in Dead Rising 2 that is made by combining a combo weapon with a bike. *The Blitzkrieg requires a both a combo weapon and a regular weapon to create. *The Blitzkrieg and the Laser Gun are the first two super combo weapons in the Dead Rising series. *Magazines do not affect the durability of combo weapons. Gallery 2132419723.jpg|Examples of combo cards Combo Weapons.png|Combo weapons announcement Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-23h52m54s224.png|Frank in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay